Terra
}}="hiddenStructure" | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Alter Ego | Atlee Markov |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Species | Human |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Notable Allies | Nightcrawler Spider-Girl X-23 |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Team Affiliations | Z-Force (Current) |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Abilities | Geokinetic powers |} Terra, also known by her real name Atlee Markov, is a character in the Superheroes Galaxy. She is a member of the Z-Force. Biography First appearance, establishing the Z-Force Terra makes her first appearance in the ''Resurrection ''story arc. While Raven is in a battle with a rampaging Cinderblock, Terra arrives on the scene to give her a hand. The two start talking, and Terra tells Raven of the chilling demise her former team was met with in her abscence. Terra agrees to help Raven locate new heroes and form a team to bring Benzema to justice. The pair hatch a plan to infiltrate an underground facility owned by Doctor Doom, who is hosting auditions for new members to join him. Raven convinces Doom's men that she has captured Terra and is interested in joining them. While Terra is taken to the dungeon, she meets up with another prisoner, Nightcrawler. Terra assists him in escaping as Raven's cover has been blown, and the trio work together to fight Doom and his men before escaping safely. They then unite to form the Z-Force. Working together as a unit, the team makes their presence well-known early on. So much so that they're called in to take on the challenge of sorting out failed mutant experiments that are attacking the city's dam. One of them seems extremely hostile, attacking Terra in a rage and almost killing her before Nightcrawler comes to her defense. The frenzied girl is subdued and taken back to the base, much to Terra's dismay. Terra and Raven head out to the facility responsible for the experiments, including the girl (revealed to be named X-23) and proceed to destroy years of engineered work. Upon returning back to the base, they find Nightcrawler clinging to life and X-23 no longer there, leading Terra to accuse X-23 of a hit and run attack. She questions Raven's leadership, having supposedly put the lives of both her teammates in serious danger. The issue is quickly resolved as they head out in search of X-23 for different reasons -- Raven wants answers, while Terra wants vengeance. They later discover that X-23 was framed for the assault, and that Mystique was the one who attempted to kill Nightcrawler. Terra, with time, gets over her initial distrust of X-23, starting with fighting alongside her to defeat Mystique. Terra loyally comes to Raven's aid, along with Nightcrawler and X-23, when their leader is attacked by one of Benzema's other droids, Dragon Man. She again fights alongside Raven when the monster Cell is unleashed upon the world, plus she helps Spider-Girl and her team face the Hydra Four and later Deathstroke. Terra is actually quite upset when X-23 is absorbed by Cell in order for him to achieve his perfect form, revealing that the two had become close friends. Unofficial leadership During the fight with the unstoppable perfect form Cell, Terra and her teammates are teleported to Asgard by Loki, who forces the four friends into a race with the loser receiving the ultimate penalty of death. Having being separated from the crew by the God of Mischief, Terra's priority is reuniting with her friends to ensure their safety. She is stunned to find Raven close by, and even more shocked when she attacks her. Terra fights back initially, but having been caught off guard is quickly overpowered. Eventually back on Earth, Terra sets out on her own to take a break and wrap her head around the latest situation unfolding. She visits a small village up in the mountains, where an old man tells her the tale of The Shredder, who terrorises the village's people almost daily. Terra decides to put an end to Shredder, and is directed to the ninjitsu master's dojo at the summit of the mountain. She is confronted with the daunting task of fighting Shredder's trained forces -- a fight which proves very difficult at such a high altitude. Terra's aided by the old man from the village, revealed to be an old nemesis of Shredder named Yoshihiro. The two are able to defeat Shredder, but only by causing his death. Yoshihiro and his grandson Benny thank Terra for her assistance, and she heads back home to her team. Nightcrawler and the newly-added team member Spider-Girl unofficially appoint Terra as the new Z-Force leader. They're all offered a spot in the Chaotic World Tournament, an event hosted by the newly-wed couple of Loki and Raven, which they all accept in hopes of getting answers of Raven's betrayal. Terra is given extra incentive in the tournament when Yoshihiro is brutally murdered in the middle of the ring by his first round opponent Deathstroke. Terra is able to defeat Shana in the first round and Lord Slug in the Quarter Finals to advance to a Semi-Final showdown with Deathstroke. However, the match never commences and the tournament is left with no official conclusion when Spider-Girl learns of Loki and Raven's true intentions -- learning the identity of her mother to capture and torture her until they obtain her secrets of time travel. Terra leads the charge for the heroes into stopping their evil plot, and World War 3 takes place. The Z-Force intercept Loki, who introduces them to the pink and plump Majin Buu -- a powerful monster created from the negative energy in the universe. Terra is no match for Buu, neither is her team, and they are horribly beaten down. The war eventually comes to an end, and the team realise that Buu has turned Sara Jacobs into a giant cookie and eaten her -- their mission is considered a failure. They decide to take a break to get their heads cleared. Relationship with Nightcrawler, seeking new members Three years following the events of World War 3, Terra comes across Majin Buu, who is living in a forest independent of Loki and Raven. The monster passively attacks her, believing the whole event to be just a game. Just as she is about to be turned into chocolate and killed, Nightcrawler (whom Terra had started dating sometime in the last three years) comes to her aid and prevents it from happening. Luckily, the two are able to appeal to Buu's innocence, convincing him through store-bought candy and chocolate that killing is wrong. Buu subsequently gives up his violent ways for a life of peace. Terra and her team, officially reunited and on the job once again, come across an old farm tended by Taran, whom they met at the Chaotic World Tournament. He tells them the story of his mystical pig named Hen Wen, who has the ability to see into the future. As the topic turns to villains who could capitalise on this knowledge, the King of the Demons Doviculus commands his forces to attack the farm, and kidnaps Hen Wen. Terra leads her team to journey up Skullcrusher Mountain to the peak, where Hen Wen is being kept. Through Soul Kissers and Battle Nuns, plus the large Skull Rakers guarding the inside of the castle, the team succeed in retrieving Hen Wen. But their escape proves to be much more daunting as they're confronted by the juggernaut known as the Bleeding Death. The horrible monster furiously attacks anything in its path, prompting Terra to take charge and attack the creature while her teammates flee. She's smacked aside violently when she opposes it, and rendered unconcious. Appearances The following is a list of appearances, in alphabetical order, of story arcs that Terra has appeared in. *Beware The Shredder *Cell Is Complete *End Of Everything *Impending Doom *Let The Games Begin *Resurrection *Revelations *Sudden Treachery *Super Chocolate Heroes *The Awakening *The Mysterious Girl *World War 3 Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Allies of Raven Category:Allies of X-23 Category:Allies of Nightcrawler Category:Allies of Spider-Girl Category:Members of the Z-Force Category:Characters Who Can Fly Category:Characters With Elemental Powers Category:Enemies of Cell Category:Enemies of Benzema Category:Enemies of Deathstroke Category:Characters Who Are In A Relationship Category:Characters From The Adamantium Series Category:Characters With Geokinetic Powers Category:Enemies of Raven